A variety of thermal management devices are known to the art, including conventional fan based systems, piezoelectric systems, and synthetic jet ejectors. The latter type of system has emerged as a highly efficient and versatile thermal management solution, especially in applications where thermal management is required at the local level.
Various examples of synthetic jet ejectors are known to the art. Earlier examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,823 (Glezer et al.), entitled “Synthetic Jet Actuator and Applications Thereof”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,990 (Glezer et al.), entitled “Synthetic Jet Actuator and Applications Thereof”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,522 (Glezer et al.), entitled Synthetic Jet Actuators for Modifying the Direction of Fluid Flows”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,204 (Glezer et al.), entitled “Synthetic Jet Actuators for Mixing Applications”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,145 (Glezer et al.), entitled Synthetic Jet Actuators for Cooling Heated Bodies and Environments”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,497 (Glezer et al.), entitled “System and Method for Thermal Management by Synthetic Jet Ejector Channel Cooling Techniques”.
Further advances have been made in the art of synthetic jet ejectors, both with respect to synthetic jet ejector technology in general and with respect to the applications of this technology. Some examples of these advances are described in U.S. 20100263838 (Mahalingam et al.), entitled “Synthetic Jet Ejector for Augmentation of Pumped Liquid Loop Cooling and Enhancement of Pool and Flow Boiling”; U.S. 20100039012 (Grimm), entitled “Advanced Synjet Cooler Design For LED Light Modules”; U.S. 20100033071 (Heffington et al.), entitled “Thermal management of LED Illumination Devices”; U.S. 20090141065 (Darbin et al.), entitled “Method and Apparatus for Controlling Diaphragm Displacement in Synthetic Jet Actuators”; U.S. 20090109625 (Booth et al.), entitled Light Fixture with Multiple LEDs and Synthetic Jet Thermal Management System”; U.S. 20090084866 (Grimm et al.), entitled Vibration Balanced Synthetic Jet Ejector”; U.S. 20080295997 (Heffington et al.), entitled Synthetic Jet Ejector with Viewing Window and Temporal Aliasing”; U.S. 20080219007 (Heffington et al.), entitled “Thermal Management System for LED Array”; U.S. 20080151541 (Heffington et al.), entitled “Thermal Management System for LED Array”; U.S. 20080043061 (Glezer et al.), entitled “Methods for Reducing the Non-Linear Behavior of Actuators Used for Synthetic Jets”; U.S. 20080009187 (Grimm et al.), entitled “Moldable Housing design for Synthetic Jet Ejector”; U.S. 20080006393 (Grimm), entitled Vibration Isolation System for Synthetic Jet Devices”; U.S. 20070272393 (Reichenbach), entitled “Electronics Package for Synthetic Jet Ejectors”; U.S. 20070141453 (Mahalingam et al.), entitled “Thermal Management of Batteries using Synthetic Jets”; U.S. 20070096118 (Mahalingam et al.), entitled “Synthetic Jet Cooling System for LED Module”; U.S. 20070081027 (Beltran et al.), entitled “Acoustic Resonator for Synthetic Jet Generation for Thermal Management”; U.S. 20070023169 (Mahalingam et al.), entitled “Synthetic Jet Ejector for Augmentation of Pumped Liquid Loop Cooling and Enhancement of Pool and Flow Boiling”; U.S. 20070119573 (Mahalingam et al.), entitled “Synthetic Jet Ejector for the Thermal Management of PCI Cards”; U.S. 20070119575 (Glezer et al.), entitled “Synthetic Jet Heat Pipe Thermal Management System”; U.S. 20070127210 (Mahalingam et al.), entitled “Thermal Management System for Distributed Heat Sources”; U.S. 20070141453 (Mahalingam et al.), entitled “Thermal Management of Batteries using Synthetic Jets”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,140 (Glezer et al.), entitled “Apparatus and Method for Enhanced Heat Transfer”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,606,029 (Mahalingam et al.), entitled “Thermal Management System for Distributed Heat Sources”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,470 (Glezer et al.), entitled “Synthetic Jet Heat Pipe Thermal Management System”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,760,499 (Darbin et al.), entitled “Thermal Management System for Card Cages”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,768,779 (Heffington et al.), entitled “Synthetic Jet Ejector with Viewing Window and Temporal Aliasing”; U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,972 (Heffington et al.), entitled “Thermal Management System for LED Array”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,556 (Heffington et al.), entitled “Thermal Management System for LED Array”.